Red vs. Blue: Season 13
Red vs. Blue: Season 13 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions and premiered on April 1, 2015, Rooster Teeth's twelve year anniversary. The season is a direct follow-up to Season 12, in which the Blood Gulch Crew, the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus join forces to go to war against Chairman Malcom Hargrove and his space pirates. A teaser image of the season was released by Miles Luna on January 23, 2015 via Twitter and a trailer was released on March 6, 2015. In addition, Nico Audy-Rowland of Trocadero will return to compose the score for the season, alongside musician David Levy. It is the thirteenth overall season of Red vs. Blue and the third, and final, season in the Chorus Trilogy. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Grif (11 episodes) *Caboose (11 episodes) *Tucker (11 episodes) *Freckles (11 episodes) *Epsilon (Trailer; 11 episodes) *Simmons (10 episodes) *Sarge (10 episodes) *Carolina (11 episodes) *Washington (8 episodes) *Donut (7 episodes) *Lopez (7 episodes) *Doc (2 episodes) New Republic *Kimball (7 episodes) *Smith (7 episodes) *Jensen (6 episodes) *Bitters (6 episodes) *Palomo (6 episodes) *Matthews (1 episode) *Rebel Medic (1 episode) Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey (9 episodes) *Doyle (6 episodes) *Lap Fed (1 episode) *Crash Site Fed (1 episode) Charon Industries *Felix (8 episodes) *Locus (8 episodes) *Sharkface (6 episodes) *Aiden Price (3 episodes) *Malcom Hargrove (2 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (1 episode) *Ross (1 episode) *Curious Space Pirate (1 episode) Blue Team *Junior (1 episode) UNSC *Mayers (1 episode) *Stassney (1 episode) *Blanton (1 episode) *Killgore (1 episode) Other *Santa (5 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) *Epsilon-Theta (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Rehashed *''Main Article'': Rehashed *''Airdate'': April 26th, 2015 (sponsors); April 27th, 2015 Sarge and Simmons are ready to take PSAs to the next level! Rebooted with better EVERYTHING for modern audiences! The Sound of Stupid *''Main Article'': The Sound of Stupid *''Airdate'': May 31st, 2015 (sponsors); June 1st, 2015 Tucker and Grif would like to talk to you about ASMR in this week’s PSA. Warning: Trigger Warnings *''Main Article'': Warning: Trigger Warnings *''Airdate'': July 5th, 2015 (sponsors); July 6th, 2015 WARNING! Gallery Season 13 incoming.jpg|Carolina and Epsilon Character Promo 1426266126 rvb sarge character01.jpg|Sarge Character Promo Gray550c70ae428cf.jpg|Vanessa Kimball Character Promo Tucker CharPromo S13.png|Tucker Character Promo RvB13Wallpaper-RED.png RvB13Wallpaper-BLUE.png Twitter RvB S13 Promo 1.png|Midseason promo picture Twitter RvB S13 Promo 2.jpg|Midseason promo picture Trivia *The season tagline is taken from one of the lyrics of the Trocadero song Good Fight. *In a recent interviewThe Gaming Maw - Interview with Miles Luna, Miles stated that he compares Season 11 to the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Season 12 to the Recollection, and Season 13 to Season 10 in terms of tone and scale. *This is the first season to be uploaded to YouTube while the season is still airing on Rooster Teeth's website. Episodes will still air on the website first.Confirmation via Rooster Teeth's Official Facebook. Videos File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Season 13 - Episode 11|Episode 11 trailer File:Coming Up Next on Red vs. Blue Episode 12 - Season 13|Episode 12 trailer References Category:Season 13 Category:Chorus Trilogy Category:Series